


Game Over

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	Game Over

Game Over  
一，现代校园架空，师生年上，年差大概十二三岁  
二，短篇一发完，有肉，HE  
三，ooc,bug请见谅

“你知道这个游戏已经结束了吧。”

“我知道啊，”他轻松的回答，“所以我才可以放心的跟你进行下一个游戏了呀，不过这次规则由我来定，而你永远不许退出。”

（一）  
“你知道这只是个游戏吧。”男人掐着他的下颌，将他这个炽热的吻用宽大的手掌隔开。

“我知道我知道我知道呀，”由于被人把下巴制着，他说话有些含糊不清，“所以你先放开我啦，我要亲你啊。”

佐助知道说太多也没什么用，但他只希望能明白他们之间正在进行的事情，是不包含任何其他因素的。他保持这个姿势几十秒，直到鸣人的下巴都要被他掐红了，他才放开鸣人。他刚一松手，鸣人就猛的扑了过来，他措手不及，差点脑袋撞到墙上。

鸣人十分自觉的坐在了佐助的腿上，他的上衣早就脱了，裤子的皮带也松松垮垮的，半硬状态的分身在裤裆撑起了一个小小的帐篷，他近乎勾引的用下身蹭着佐助的下身，他的吻是那么的炽热和疯狂，正如同他现在的年纪，十六七岁的青春年少，一身用不完的精力。

他的吻虽然狂热，但却草率且毫无章法，吻了好半天也不得要领，反倒是逐渐被佐助后来居上的剥夺了呼吸，他的手臂缠着佐助宽厚的后背，男人的手伸向了他的腰部，顺着半解的裤子慢慢下移。

他感到佐助的分身也硬了，那个大家伙正牢牢抵着自己下面呢。鸣人在这亲昵的严丝合缝的接吻中竟忍不住笑了一声，这一笑便将大部分两人交融在一起的口水吞了进去，但也不觉得恶心，因为佐助的气味无论来源哪里都让他觉得欢喜。

佐助放开了他，鸣人大口喘气，脸上红红的一片，看起来有些呼吸不稳，但嘴角是笑着的，他开心极了，而佐助依旧面无表情，这场接吻对他来说没有什么吃力的地方，给他的感觉不过是一个调皮的小鬼在啃他的嘴巴罢了。

“刚才为什么笑？”当鸣人渐渐不再喘不过气了，他问道。

鸣人的双手搭在他的肩头，看着他的眼睛，笑的有一丝狡黠，这模样倒真有点像个主意得逞的小狐狸，“我在笑，”他一边说着一边又把分身往佐助的分身那里顶了顶，“佐助老师的下面终于硬了呢。”

而他很快就因为这点洋洋得意付出了代价。

佐助猛的提起了他的脚踝，他一下子翻倒在床上，虽然这床柔软的很，但背部还是摔的有点疼。他们的姿势反了过来，佐助压在了他身上，淡淡的眼睛里有着冷冷的低气压，他靠近鸣人的脸，气息交融，鸣人心里紧张的要命，心怦怦的跳，但是面上扔是笑嘻嘻的，他似乎一点也不畏惧这个男人肃穆到近乎冷酷的面容，主动伸出手勾住了他的脖子。

“会让你哭出来的。”佐助在说这话的时候，仍是冷冷的，但鸣人却好像在他眼睛里看见了一闪而逝的笑意。

鸣人愣了愣，就看见佐助抬手脱下了自己的衬衣，脱衣服的动作飘逸而简洁，长长的手臂将那衣服随手扔到了一边，这么一个简单的举动鸣人却仍然觉得帅气的不行。白皙的肤色增添了他的冷冽，但分布完好却不夸张的肌理却是那么的让人血脉喷张。佐助老师的身材真好啊。

他正发着花痴呢，却感到胸前一股浅浅的湿意。原来是佐助俯下身子含住了他的乳头，那地方第一次被人用嘴巴舔，陌生的感觉让鸣人抑制不住的发颤，酥酥麻麻的快感如针尖戳到皮肤上一样，他下意识的发出了细小的呻吟声，随即赶紧捂住了嘴巴。这样喊太羞耻了吧。

但佐助偏偏像是察觉到了他的害羞，变本加厉的的玩弄他的乳头。舌尖舔舔，牙齿轻轻的咬，鸣人急得咬住了自己的指尖，但那里仍是一阵一阵的发出令人想要喊出声的快意，濡湿的乳尖红肿无比，挺立起来，像是比原来大了好几倍，佐助无声的笑了一下。鸣人的眼睛有些淡淡的湿意，脸比刚才接吻还要红，这都受不了待会儿可能又是哭又是喊了。

“这只是一个开始。”他的声音分明那么冷冷清清的，却像一把火点在了鸣人的心口，他虽然害羞，但内心却更加的期待和激动，阴茎也在这样的刺激里比刚才更胀大了几分。

“是吗？那我可是很期待的呢。”他假装笑的豁达，佐助也不拆穿他的紧张。只是将鸣人那半开半解的裤子终于连着内裤一把扯了下来。

小巧的柱身精神的立起来，因为忍耐紫红色的脉络显得有些暴涨，鸣人一直对自己老二的尺寸都有一种盲目的自信，即使曾被佐井嘲笑，他也依然认为那只是佐井嫉妒他故意那样说。于是他得意的大笑：“怎么样佐助老师？我发育的很好吧哈哈哈。”

佐助挑挑眉，哼了一声，虽一语不发，但鸣人知道他这眼神等于嗤笑。可恶，我倒要看看你的会有多大。忿忿的腹诽着，阴茎猝然就被佐助握在了手中。佐助的手掌很大，手指修长而骨节分明，很漂亮的一双手，早就佐助用粉笔在黑板上刷刷书写的时候，鸣人就发现了。

这是一双让人会联想到艺术气息的手，圣洁美丽，充满着满满的禁欲感，就跟他整个人一样，禁欲而高冷。但此刻这双手却握着他的阴茎，那个自己用撸动来发泄欲望的地方。这真是一种奇妙的感受。

佐助的手法很好，鸣人舒服的喉咙里发出小猫似的声音，他的脑袋侧向一边，像是有几分羞耻而不敢直视佐助的脸，但红透的耳尖还有脸颊却无一不昭示着他的舒爽与快意。没过多久他就射了出来，很大一股浊液，像是积压了许久，佐助的手心都是湿哒哒的一片。释放后的身体有些软软的，鸣人大口喘着气，面部的红晕渐渐褪去，只泛着一层薄薄的粉，宛如一个怀春的少女。

佐助低下头，在他的耳廓上舔了一下，鸣人这才知道原来自己的耳朵也是那么的敏感，他瑟缩了一下身子，佐助含住了他的耳垂，然后在他的耳边低语：“现在才算正式开始，不要让我失望啊，吊车尾的。”

听到这种类似于挑衅的话鸣人自然很快就精神了：“哼，放马过来好了。”他是第一次，真有点初生牛犊不怕虎的阵势，他在了解了自己对佐助的想法心思之后，也有看过一些视频还有书籍，自认为了解丰富，经验十足，但是真正磨枪上阵他也就只能逞口舌之强了，重要的是他没有意识到自己其实只是一个雏。这或许也是盲目乐观和过分自大的好处吧。

 

他的双腿被佐助抬了起来，整个身体向后弯折着，倒是很考验腰部的力量。圆润挺翘的臀部饱满多肉，佐助忍不住用手轻轻拍了一下，鸣人笑了笑：“我又没犯错，你打我屁股干嘛？”

“增加情趣。”

佐助的双手从鸣人的鼠蹊一直摸到会阴处，期间鸣人一直幅度很小的发着抖，这种抚摸像是有魔力，在他的每一寸皮肤上点了火，烧的他整个身体都灼热起来。鸣人的皮肤是健康靓丽的小麦色，看起来有一种多汁饱满的色欲感，尤其是在这样一种门户大开的时刻，一向自诩为自制力很强的佐助也开始感到了兴奋。

他的手指捏着鸣人的屁股，臀肉从他的手指缝里挤出来，像在挤压两颗圆滚滚的球，弹性的肌肤手感极佳，他慢慢的探入到那紧致的凹陷处，不轻不重的试探着往里戳了戳。鸣人的后穴下意识的收缩了一下，佐助刚刚探进一小节的手指就被包裹的紧紧的，这感觉似乎已经能让他想象出他下身那活儿戳进去的时候，是怎样一种紧密的缠连了。

佐助恶意的用力往里面挺进了一下，鸣人哼哼着，有点儿疼，但还忍得住，不过最明显的感受仍是古怪的胀痛感。佐助看他有点紧张，低下头凑在他耳边低语：“刚才是谁一副很了不起的样子？嗯？现在怕了？”

“我才没怕呢，你来啊，我现在…可是一点感觉都没……啊…哈…”张狂的话被佐助加进去的另一根手指堵住了，干涩的甬道很不方便外物进入，而滑腻的肠道却又长迎合般紧紧的吸附住佐助的手指。疼痛感开始扩大，鸣人的额头青筋乍现，他张大嘴巴喘气，试图缓解疼痛带来的羞耻的呼喊声。

“呵。”佐助将他的双腿大大的打开，私处一览无余的暴露在他眼前，此时那红艳的穴口正被他的两根手指模仿着性交的动作抽插着，紧闭的洞口被捣入的渐渐打开了入口，鸣人的双腿发着颤，他觉得自己的身体像被火烤着一样，尤其是那个地方，坚硬的手指像尖利的棍棒碾压着他脆弱的嫩肉。

这漫长的扩张结束时，鸣人早已满头大汗，而朦胧一片的眼睛里，也泛出了泪水。佐助一边动手解着裤子一边慢吞吞的说道：“我说了，会让你哭出来的。”

佐助居高临下的姿势使他狰狞的性器几乎拍到鸣人脸上，鼻腔里有刺鼻的雄性味道，鸣人愣了愣，佐助看着他被吓得连话都说不出来，不禁好笑。鸣人很快就假装轻松的嬉笑道：“哇塞，原来佐助老师的老二那么大呀～嘻嘻，不过光是大可不顶用，技术不好的话我可以在上面来…”

鸣人的腰部被一股巨大的掌力狠狠捏住，像是一条粗糙的麻绳捆绑着他，勒的他喘不过气来。佐助的龟头抵住了鸣人正翁动着的穴口处，像是兵临城下的最后提醒，他故意在洞口打了几个转，不轻不重的力度让鸣人痒的发抖，而那尺寸傲人的性器散发的热度更是烫的他肌肉紧绷。所有嬉笑怒骂和故作轻松的自大之语忽然像是哽在了喉头，他成了个哑巴，只会用那双又大又圆的眼睛愣愣的看着佐助。

“疼的话可以抓住我的背，”佐助舔了一下鸣人敏感的耳垂，“或是喊我的名字。”

鸣人还没来得及回答，下身的痛感就将他的大脑塞满的如一堆乱麻，他的腰部被捏住，即使是下意识往后退的动作也被禁止，下身被蛮横的打开，没有一丝缓冲的余地。由于扩张的过程很到位，性器一下子就全捅了进去。凄厉的惨叫声因为佐助的吻戛然而止，鸣人睁大眼睛看着近在咫尺的脸，刚才的疼痛突然像梦一般全都消失了。

佐助的吻总是带着特有的清香，这个男人的任何肢体接触都会让鸣人感到无尽的火热，这与他平时流露出来的冰冷截然不同，那狂暴的进入和热烈的吻都让他战栗而兴奋，他知道这个男人才没有表面上看起来的那样。而漩涡是谁呢，他最擅长的事情不就是挑战那些看起来不可能的事情吗？将他冰冷的外皮撕下，露出热烈的内里，如同岩浆一般消融掉他。

这个吻结束时，两人的嘴巴中间勾连出了一道透明的银丝，佐助用拇指揩掉鸣人嘴角的唾液，这温柔像是带着一丝安抚和警告的意味。下一秒，那埋进身体内部的东西就往前挺了一下，鸣人不由得痛苦的哼了一声。

身体紧密的连接是那么的炽热，那器物缓慢抽插的动作像是仪器般精准，似乎他们的身体本就是一体。鸣人正处在十六七岁的年纪，发育迟缓的男孩子身体还未完全长开，青涩的肉体散发着荷尔蒙的浓香，麦色的肌肤很好看，健康活力又充满着别样的诱惑，很想让人在上面留下些痕迹，而弹性的皮肤质感又非常的适合揉捏，佐助虽然一语不发，但嘴边的笑意一直未曾消退。

鸣人顺从的抱住了佐助的背，这个男人的背部很宽阔，白皙的肤色足以使很多的女性羡慕，此时因为情动而覆上了一层淡淡的粉红。完美的身材又会令很多的男性嫉妒，此时正贴在鸣人的身体上，因为性交的姿势而拉伸出了腰腹完美的肌肉。更别说那张长的像明星的脸，这个男人真是完美的有毒。

“你好像在分心，漩涡同学。”佐助突然停止了抽插，他看着鸣人，鸣人的脸一片通红，意识要被剥夺的所剩无几，他花了几十秒才聚焦眼神看向佐助，然后龇牙咧嘴的笑着：“我在想，佐助老师也不过如此啊我说，我现在…可是一点感觉都没有呢…”

佐助哼笑，并不回答他的话。只是缓缓地退出了巨大的器物，鸣人正有几分疑惑，那已经退出到穴口处的性器突然猛的全根没入，而且深入到了前所未有的地方，鸣人“啊”的大喊出声，沙哑的声线性感而脆弱。他觉得自己的胃部都像要被捅穿了似的，身体被一根巨大而粗壮的棍棒分成了两截，轻轻一动就要四分五裂，他大口喘气，汗液布满额头，脸颊还有脖颈。

“嘴硬不会有什么好处的，吊车尾的漩涡同学。”

“混…蛋…”

鸣人像是恹了，再也没有乱说话。佐助的胸膛结实而宽厚，紧靠中鸣人觉得自己的身体像被他裹在怀里，佐助的手没有再捏紧他的腰部，而是转而下移到浑圆的屁股，那里的肉感十足，佐助很是喜欢。鸣人的身体上到处蔓延着自己留下的印迹，晶莹的汗液将他覆盖的性感无比，黏腻的表层肌肤像是胶水一样粘连着他，让他挪不开手，只想抚遍他的身体的每一寸，在这温暖饱满的麦色肉体里流连忘返。

他下身的力度顺从着生理上的需求逐渐加快了力度，每一下的抽插就像要把整个器物全部塞进鸣人的体内，囊带拍打在鸣人的臀瓣上，噗嗤噗嗤作响，两边的耸动着，昭示着主人狂烈而粗暴的动作。淫靡的水液从穴口顺着臀缝流到了大腿根，那里看起来一片糟糕，但同时又色情的让人血脉喷张。

粗硬的性器在往里深入中触及到了鸣人的前列腺，阴茎的前端时不时的擦过那凸起的一点，鸣人觉得身体像是陡然起了变化，里面又热又烫，而且在逐渐麻木的疼痛感里演变出了一丝强烈的快意。那快意像电流窜过身体一般刺激，疲软的前端像是又要再次硬了。

佐助显然察觉到了这一点，他摩擦到那一点，用菇头轻轻的戳弄，鸣人果然出发了一长串呻吟，他笑了笑，对上了鸣人埋怨的神色，那眼睛里写满了种种显而易见的要求，可佐助就像逗弄他似的，总是在接触到那里之后又移开了位置。

鸣人简直要气疯了，但是他现在哪里有力气提要求，他只能茫然的夹紧佐助的腰，自己摸索着将g点撞上佐助的性器，而这看起来迎合又热情的动作却只是单方面的舒爽了佐助而已。他长叹一声，在鸣人始料未及的情况下猛烈的撞击到了他的g点。这一下险些让他失禁，鸣人发出了一声绵长又低沉的喘息，他张大口，如搁浅的鱼拨动着鱼鳃呼吸着。

他们贴在一起，汗水咸湿的味道弥漫着，混杂着情欲的味道，将空气堵塞的满满的。房间里热的不行，低沉的喘息声此起彼伏，透过窗户飘进来的风很快就被热度消散。鸣人在反复的碾压敏感点的过程里达到了高潮，他的身体是真的软了，像一块泥摊在床上，连佐助射出来的时候他也没怎么动，当察觉到身上的人静止不动的时候他才后知后觉的想到原来已经结束了。

（二）  
“游戏已经结束了，你可以走了。”

低沉的声音没有一丝情感，鸣人在模糊中醒过来的时候还以为是在做梦。他的身体应该是被清理过了，除了下身的酸痛和不适之外，黏腻感倒是没有了。 他为佐助的这个举动正自顾自感动着，那男人就把衣服丢到了他脸上。鸣人揉揉眼睛，仅仅是一个爬起来的动作下身就酸的不行，身体像是要散架了，双腿没力气，完全支撑不住。他靠在床上，动作僵硬的给自己套衣服。

空气里弥漫着茉莉的清香，应该是佐助喷了空气清新剂，窗户打开，窗帘全部拉开了，上午的太阳不算强烈，柔光照了进来，倒还有几分暖和。佐助一直没说话，他像是在监督鸣人，催促他打点好一切之后就赶快离开。

鸣人颠簸着从床上下来穿好了鞋子。他张口准备说些什么，但是喉咙里干燥的要命，且身上痛的他站都站不稳。他觉得现在的状态应该不适合说这些，因此他只是露出了一张灿烂的笑脸，无所谓的摆摆手离开了。

佐助没有转过身看他。鸣人却在打开门之前，深深地看了一眼他的背影。这个男人比他高出大半个头，快三十岁的人了发型却还像个青少年一样桀骜。他的身上到处都充满着矛盾，性格也好，还是其他的什么也好。但或许正是这些东西才会深深地吸引着他吧。

因为他发现了这个男人冷冰冰的外表下掩藏的炽热，以及不讨人喜欢的孤僻性格之下的温柔。为什么一个人会发现另一个人身上别人看不见的东西呢？因为那个人对他是独特的，而这种独特性让他确定他们就是会在一起的人，不管这看起来有多么的不可思议。想了想，他朝那人的背影留下了一个坚定的目光。

而佐助在鸣人离开后，点燃了一根香烟。这是烟盒里仅剩的最后一支，如果鸣人多留意一些，就会发现烟灰缸里，其实多了很多很多的烟头。他抽烟的样子很优雅，香烟从鼻腔还有嘴巴里吐了出来，将他的侧脸轮廓渲染的冷峻而刚毅，而在这独自一人的房间里，他才终于得以叹了一声长长的气，像是要冲刷掉心里所有的苦涩与烦恼。

 

 

数学课上，熟悉的人走进了教室。当然熟悉了，对漩涡鸣人来说，不可能会有比他更熟悉他的人了，因为昨天晚上他们才刚刚滚过床单。鸣人并没有怎么听讲，因为他只顾着盯着佐助的脸看。佐助在上课时会戴着一副金丝框眼睛，穿着得体的西装，颇有一丝斯文败类的既视感。但这完全不影响他的魅力，以及眼镜也掩盖不住的俊美容貌。

面无表情的上课，风格非常符合这个学科带给鸣人的感受。以往鸣人没听讲的时候，佐助会故意点他起来回答问题，但是今天没有。鸣人知道，这个家伙还是很在意昨天的事情的。是不可能不在乎的啊。

 

放学时，鸣人没有和牙还有鹿丸丁次他们一起回去，他慢吞吞的在教室里收拾着东西，看着手表，掐着时间。他熟悉佐助的作息时间，所以他完全知道在哪个点去找他然后不会有人打扰。

他走到数学办公室的时候，男人正在收拾东西，他摘下了眼镜，手指按压着眉心，看起来有点累。鸣人轻轻走了进去，然后从背后抱住了他。不用回头，佐助就知道是谁。暖乎乎的手掌隔着两层衣料都能感受到热度，灼热的呼吸把空气都活泛起来了。

他的身子突然有些僵硬，他当然有力气推开鸣人，但是少年执着的力度让他不忍心拒绝。他任由他从背后环抱着他，只是冷声提醒：“你知道你在做什么吗？漩涡同学？”

“我当然知道啊，佐助大笨蛋。”

“直称老师的名字是不礼貌的行为。”佐助选择一点一点掰开鸣人的手指，令他意外的是，鸣人并没有过分执拗的箍紧他，他很轻松的就松开了鸣人的手掌。然后他转过身，以非常严肃的口吻跟这个倔强到蠢笨的少年说话，俨然就是老师对学生谆谆善诱的语气，鸣人很不喜欢。

“你知道的，这只是一个游戏，而且在昨天就已经结束了。”

鸣人仰头望着他，并没有气馁的感觉：“我知道啊，所以我才可以放心的跟你进行下一个游戏啊，不过这次规则由我来定，而且你永远不许退出。”

“我要是不答应呢？”他皱皱眉头，对少年这种理所应当的的语气有些介怀。

“佐助，我知道你喜欢我的说。”鸣人的语气和缓了不少，声音软软的，他聪明了不少，竟然学会了撒娇，而这无疑对佐助很受用，只是从佐助老师表面上看不出来而已。

“如果你没有盯着我看，又怎么知道我在看着你呢？”他们之间的开始，就是因为佐助那句：“你为什么上课喜欢看着我？”

“我是老师，我会看每一个学生。”

“那佐助你应该知道你很帅吧，盯着你看的人不知道有多少，可你却只问了我一个人。”

诚然，佐助无法继续狡辩了，只是面色依然冷峻而锐利，不动如山的笔直站立，任谁也看不出他此时是一个心脏正在狂跳的紧张之人。

“而且班上调皮的学生哪里会只有我一个呢？你却总是喜欢点我起来回答问题，像是在故意欺负我，其实啊，佐助你是想吸引我注意的说吧。”

“……”

“嘿嘿，其实你根本不用这些讨人厌的方法吸引我的注意，因为我早就注意到你啦。”鸣人往前挪了一步，他哆嗦着握住了佐助的手，佐助的手比他大很多，他却固执想把那双漂亮白皙的手牵在掌心，佐助没有反驳他的姿势。他像是受了鼓励，两只手一起把佐助的那只手包在掌心，佐助猜想这个笨蛋不会是准备把他的手放在自己的胸口听心跳什么的吧。

还是没有这么油腻的。鸣人只是握着佐助的手，但是仅仅是掌心的温度就已经够了啊。因为鸣人的每一个地方都是暖烘烘的，佐助比谁都清楚。

“虽然你表面上看起来很讨厌我，但是你从来没有跟我爸爸妈妈打过电话，他们都说你是非常喜欢跟家长告状的老师呢。”

“你会在放学后的下雨天，因为我没带伞把我送回家，但你并不是一个热心肠的老师。而且你会专门抽时间跟我讲数学题，你还说是怕我拖全班人的后腿，拉低整体数学成绩。但是班上数学成绩最差的明明就不是我的说。”

“你甚至会在我在教室午休时，怕我着凉把外套披在我的身上。我当时特意观察了一下的说，很多人都没有穿外套的哦。”

佐助那只没有被鸣人握住的右手，无奈的抚上了额头。他的脸色有点黑，却并不是因为愤怒，而是心思被戳穿的窘迫。太丢面子了，宇智波佐助如是想着，他抽开了被鸣人握住的那只手掌，镇定了片刻，神色在倏忽间恢复如常。他的面容很冷清，他的嘴唇很薄，而从中吐出的话从来也是凉薄而尖利的。

但是这一次鸣人没有给他说出别扭难听话的否认机会，他再次抱住了佐助。只不过这一次是从正面，他将脑袋抵在佐助的胸膛，环住他的后背，拼命的往他怀里钻，他刺刺的蓬松金发戳到了佐助的下巴，戳的他的心也是痒痒的。

“我知道你在顾虑什么的说，我又不是真的傻。”他的声音从自己的胸腔里传来，灼热的吐息喷洒在锁骨上，温暖而惬意。“但是这些都没有关系呀，我从来都不会在乎其他人说什么，至于我爸妈那边，我早就坦白了，他们说只要我开心就好。所以呀，我在乎的只有你的想法的说，其他的一切都不重要的说。”

平平无奇又朴实无华的一番话，听到佐助耳朵里像是施了什么神奇的魔法，坚硬的外壳破碎了，冰冷的外表融化了，整个人都柔软了，嘴巴里也像是灌进了蜜糖，甜的他眉头直皱又忍不住无声浅笑，他回抱住了鸣人，用比他更紧的力度，箍住了他的腰肢，鸣人感受到了身上的那双手的温度，开心的咯咯笑了出来。

佐助想，也许像他这种天生傲慢到自尊比天还高的人，生来就是注定被漩涡鸣人打败的。

 

有谁会在知道自己喜欢的人也同样喜欢自己的时候，会逃避拒绝和犹豫痛苦的呢？大概就只有宇智波佐助了。他觉得他的心思应该隐藏的很深的，但是他觉得漩涡鸣人好像看出来了。虽然对方从未提及这一点，但他还是很在意。

“佐助老师我喜欢你！”那么单纯直率的告白，像是穿越了十几年的时光隧道，将他拉进了最年轻最张狂的年纪，他总是能在鸣人身上找到那些他丢失已久甚至以为永远不会再复苏的活力和激情还有冲动。

这个傻孩子真的懂什么是喜欢吗？而他的喜欢，会跟自己的喜欢一样吗？他不敢轻易的否定，也不会草率的肯定。性格里的骄傲不会让他甘心在感情里做单箭头的一方，就算真的发生了，他也会为着维持这份自尊永远不让他人知晓，除非当他确定对方的心意是跟自己一模一样且不容置疑的。

但是鸣人…他觉得年龄方面的差异永远无法解决，而心智上的代沟也会横亘在其中无法跨越，更何况这种身份上的不适和性别方面的问题。不确定的因素太多了，他不想冒这个很可能会输的险。但是那个家伙说：“就当玩个游戏好了！游戏内容就是你要跟我上一次床，不然我会一直缠着你，而且告诉所有人我们根本就不是简单的师生关系！”

太蠢了。而更蠢的是，他竟然答应了。或许这就是身为男人的弊病吧，抵挡不了下半身的诱惑，尤其是面对有过性幻想的对象的人。

过程当然是意料之外的失控。他觉得自己过火了，虽然那个笨蛋表面上装的大大咧咧，但是从他铁青的面容和龇牙咧嘴的样子就看的出来到底有多疼。可是只要一听到他胡说八道，自以为是，就忍不住想欺负他。

真糟糕。

“我问你，你为什么之前要提出和我上床的游戏？”

“因为鹿丸告诉我，男人都是下半身思考的动物，下半身是男人最诚实的地方。所以只要跟一个男人上床，就一定可以看出他到底喜不喜欢你了的说！”

“鹿丸？！”

“对呀，其实刚才那些暴露出你喜欢我的细节很多都是他发现的说！”

“……”就说漩涡鸣人怎么会突然这么敏锐了。佐助嘴角直抽，他看着鸣人笑的傻呵呵的样子突然有些来气，像是感觉被一个笨蛋摆了一道。他将鸣人一把压到了办公桌上，桌子上的东西乒乒乓乓的倾泻而下，鸣人讶异的睁大眼睛，不知所措的看着压住他身体的人。

“佐助…”

“那刚才那些什么都不重要，只在乎你那些话也是他告诉你的？”

“不不不当然不是呀，那都是我的真心话，我自己想出来的好不好？！”

“很好，”佐助将领带松了松，衬衣上的扣子全解开了。鸣人傻了眼，这阵势让他不由得紧张的吞了吞口水，“那么你说的另一个游戏是什么呢？”

“当然是…名为‘和我在一起’的游戏啊！”和我在一起，规则我来定，其实规则只有一条，就是你永远不许说分手。

“好。”佐助得意的勾起了唇在鸣人惊慌的眼神里俯身贴上了他的唇。顿了顿，佐助又抬起头来接着问道：“万一我没答应你怎么办？”

“我早就想好了，那我就威胁你，不答应我就告你强奸未成年！”

“……”佐助觉得，对鸣人也许用不着那么温柔，尤其是在做爱的时候。

 

——

“啊啊啊啊啊！佐助，这里是办公室啊！”

“他们都不会回来，门已经锁了，窗帘也拉上了，给我闭嘴笨蛋。”

“禽兽…”

“嗯。”佐助脱下了鸣人的上衣。

“流氓…”

“嗯。”佐助脱下了鸣人的裤子。

“……”

“……”

完


End file.
